bite of a vampire
by Pyro-pitter
Summary: 6 year old Harry Potter is bitten by a vampire and trained several feilds of magic. Manipulative Dumbledor / Independant Harry and major ass kicking.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 1 Sunset

"Boy I do not want to hear a thing out of you do you understand me." Vernon roared

"Yes Uncle," a small voice replied from the cupboard the voice of a five year old Harry Potter "Uncle it's my birthday tomorrow. "

"Are you asking for presents after all we've done for you, you want toys well the belt should clear this up" Vernon roared while reaching for his belt.

"No sir but I want to go to school so much and Aunty said you can go to school when you're five and you learn new things like reading and writing she told Dudley he had to go because he was five , I heard while I was cleaning." Harry said quickly.

"School is not for freaks, like you it's for good and nice people like your cousin Duddikins." Vernon had just shattered Harrys hopes with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. "Now as for your great rudeness no food for you for two days and the belt."

Harry never even started running the fear in his eyes was enough to make his legs go stiff and then all the great and noble Harry Potter of the Wizarding world saw nothing.

Harry had lost track of time he'd been in his cupboard he was still in shock of the cuts on his body the blood was everywhere why me was the only thing Harry thought but he knew why he was a freak now and a freak forever he had finally accepted it.

Then for the first time in his life he wished for happiness the Dursley's thought they'd beaten that out of Harry years ago but Harry dreamed of a place where he had a family who loved him throughout everything else he wished for a Mothers love and a father who was proud of him and last of all for the Dursleys to be gone for good.

1 year later

6 year old harry potter was sitting in Sunday school he was still not allowed to go to proper school but this was a start his teacher Miss Melanie was very fond of Harry and she had given him a silver holy cross on a chain at the beginning of the lesson at the end after everyone was gone Harry walked up to Miss Melanie and hugged her.

"Harry are you alright" Harry shook his head, "tell me about it?" she asked

"Okay my Uncle he ..." Harry stuttered scared that his Uncle or Aunt would jump out behind a church pillar, "beats constantly I can't stop him he won't stop not until I die like a freak I am." Harry whispered.

Miss Melanie was shocked how anyone could do hat to a child of six when Miss Melanie found her voice she asked "how long has this gone on"?

"For as long as I've been with them" then Harry broke he collapsed to the floor crying at telling Miss Melanie everything every detail until he blacked out he was scared and tired for he hadn't eaten in two days and the world had finally closed.

Please review sorry it was short this is my first story bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 2 bite

"Harry are you okay," Miss Melanie called out.

"Yes I'm fine don't tell them I told you it will just get worse," Harrys voice was pleading out to Miss Melanie.

"Harry calm down okay, deep breaths, let's get you home," Miss Melanie said the last bit in a rather venomous way.

"No not there don't make me go back I'm begging you I will do whatever you want I'll cook or clean it will just make things worse they'll do it again and I won't so you anymore they hurt me so much please, not back there anywhere else take me to an orphanage or anything else." Harry was on the verge of tears again.

"Harry we will return to your home and I will see your Uncle myself and then if it is what you say then you will never return to that place of hate." Miss

-------------------------- (seen break)

Knock Knock

"Who is it ?" shouted Vernon Dursley

"It's me" whispered Harry

"How late do you want to be, your going to get a pounding for this boy," Miss Melanie cringed at that.

Vernon opened the door when he saw Miss Melanie he almost fainted. "What lies has he told you" Vernon demanded outrageously, "He's a thief and a liar you know you cant trust a thing he says."

"You sir are nothing but a low life piece of dirt who treats Harry like dirt your foul your an elephant compared to him now move aside before the police get here I'm taking Harry with me whether you like it or not and god have no fury if you demand a thing from me." Miss Melanie had just finished the biggest rant of her life and was about to apologise ,when she realised why should I this child has been beaten half to death and back by these puny humans.

"You shall not talk to me like that in my own home you listen here you can take the stupid worm he takes up to much food as it is BANG Vernon Dursley was just thrown half way across the hallway in a single swift punch from none other than Miss Melanie.

Vernon stood and stared the only words that escaped his lips were "what are you?"

Harry noticed the word what not how but what, did that mean she wasn't human he knew that wasn't possible or was it "Miss Melanie how?" was all Harry whispered.

"You will find out soon, dear now call me Claire." said Miss Melanie sweetly. "Now can you show me to your room?"

Harry walked slowly over to the cupboard and opened the door it was a damp, dusty, cobweb filled hell as soon as Harry had opened the door it was slammed shut by a force unknown to Harry.

"Is there anything you want to take with you a personal item perhaps?" Claire asked, Harry just shook his head sadly then he smiled a small wry smile because he just realised he was going to have a Mum for the first time in his life he would have mother the little happiness inside him was thriving.

"Then we shall take our leave of these disgusting people, if you can even call them that." Claire was truly going to make Harry happy for the rest of his life but she did not know that she had already done that.

"Wait just one minute what about the, you know what?" Vernon said, Claire gave him a questionable look "The blood magic wards!" Vernon roared.

"What wards there were, are now gone. Blood magic is a rare type of magic, and wards wouldn't allow passage to me, so don't talk to me of wards around this home this child would have to be fuelling any ward around this home would have to have a very powerful magical grounding and from what i can tell the only magical thing in this home is Harry so good day."

--------------------------

"Harry what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"I'm just wondering how you through my elephant of an Uncle across a hallway with no help at all," Harry said.

"Harry have you ever heard of vampires?" Claire asked.

"Yeah Dudley used to watch them in scary films about them." Harry said.

"Well if I told you that there real and not scary there actually good people like me and you" Claire said peacefully, then Harry got it he looked up in shock he didn't scream or cry he just sat there motionless in front of Claire just realising she'd stopped the car then Harry realised she had said you and me.

Then darkness as a pair of canine fangs suck far into Harrys neck he did not scream he couldn't he felt something warm run down his shoulders he looked down his body was emerged in blood warm blood then red covered his once emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 3 vampire

"Harry wake up are you there Harry its ok it's me Claire remember." Claire called out.

"Mum are you there Harry groaned.

"I'm here sweetie" just then Claire had realised what Harry had asked then she thought this child has never felt a mother's love a kindness like no other he will be my son and will be his mother.

Harry looked around he was somewhere new had he been asleep all this time then he remembered, "Am I one of you now," I asked quietly "a vampire."

"Yes my dear you are you may notice a few small changes to your senses you can now hear, see and smell ten times better than you could before you also have stronger muscles in your arms and legs." Claire had just given Harry a shock that made him feel joyful not mad or scared but happy he didn't care about anything except the fact he had a mother which for Harry was the best gift in the world.

"Thank you" Harry shouted while jumping out of bed to his surprise he not only jumped out of bed but onto a beam ten feet up landing like a cat.

"Harry Potter come down here this instant" shouted Claire in a stern voice.

"I don't know how" Harry" said timidly.

"Okay I'm sorry I shouted now just jump down carefully please," commanded Claire.

Harry did without hesitation landing on the ground carefully smiling.

"What's so funny" Claire asked.

"I'm not dreaming I really am here with you" Harry laughed.

"Now are you hungry" Claire asked, Harry nodded.

"Well you do have to drink blood Harry I'm sorry its just one of those things"

"I don't want to hurt anyone Harry whispered" Harry looked horrified that he had to drink someone's blood.

"Harry we don't kill or hurt anyone we swoop down and drink what we need never get greedy there is venom on are fangs that makes them faint then you take what you need and heal the wound, a few things you need to know we can't stay out in sunlight for long periods of time and you can eat garlic all you want and anything holy wont heart you at all your basically immortal." Claire said looking very satisfied.

"Now time for food" Claire said happily.

2 years later

"Harry magic is a great asset to a vampire so young since Fenrir of the Werewolf's wants your head for killing his only son I suggest we get a move on." Claire said impatiently.

"If I had wand instead of doing wandless I could move faster" said Harry

CRASH

"Shit he's here, sword ready?" called Claire.

"Reducto!" Shouted Harry.

A beam of light hit Fenrir the right hand crushing it with a loud crack.

Harry didn't give the werewolf a chance to get up he ran at Fenrir striking with speed no man could match but Fenrir was no man he dodged faster and slit Harry with a dagger across the stomach Harry collapsed in pain, but the gash healed quickly, rising Harry raised his palms in the air and fired to incendios at Fenrir pouring every pound of energy into the fire as possible, attempting to roast the wolf to a crisp, Fenrir screamed into the night until he was just ash in the wind Harry then noticed a pack of werewolf's attacking his mother anger rivalled by no other emerged from Harry when he saw his mother being kicked on the ground emerging from his back a pair of leather black wings emerged he ran straight into the battle slashing everything until darkness rained upon him.

------------------------------

"Harry are you ok wake up sweetie it's mum." Claire said.

"How long was I out?" Harry groaned he hurt everywhere.

"Two days, Harry you did something no vampire can do except the elders you turned full Vampire, there are men coming to see you they're elders they want to help with your abilities." Claire was still in pain from the werewolf attack she had sustained several flesh wounds.

Knock Knock Knock

"That's them sweetheart are you ready?" Harry just sat there awaiting the next few minutes of his life.

Crash

Claire was sent flying six feet across Harry's room.

"Harry get out it's not safe there vampire sla...." those were the last words of Claire the man had just thrust several silver daggers into Claire's side.

Rage fuelled Harrys next few minutes the vampire wings shot from his body and his crushed the slayer Harry put every last speck of hatred into his attack then Harry was gone with his Mothers body to the first place he thought of the Dursleys because that was where his happiness started the day Claire had turned him and the day he left.

----------------------------

"AAARRR!" Harry was raining down his full force down around him every part of the Dursleys home along with the Dursleys was gone.

"Harry stop this!" a man with robes a silver beard and looked over 100.

"You did this you're the one who sent them after me and my mother, you killed her, I'll destroy you" with that Harry put every bit of magic into one thing destruction with that Harry raised both palms "Incendio" the force of this blew fire through harry himself in every direction Harry was giving no chance for dodging.

The old man was caught off guard he only had a chance to put up a small shield his wand arm was severely burned.

"Harry calm yourself I'm Dumbledore a friend of your parents!" Dumbledore then fired of several rapid stupefy's at Harry dodged two but the third struck hard.

Then darkness claimed Harry the last words to escape his lips were 'lies'

----------------------------

"Let me go!" roared Harry he was held to a bed by straps made of silver if he moved he might be burned on the skin.

Then a rather plump woman walked in saying "He's awake Dumbledore."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye "Harry how are you I'm sorry about your....mother" Dumbledore said the last word with distain.

Harry let out a growl deep in his throat, "You killed her scum!"

The twinkle disappeared "if you do not cooperate I will take measures," Dumbledore whispered.

"I need to feed" Harry really did he was drained he hadn't had blood for a week which way to long for him because of all the power he had used.

"All in due time Harry, now you need to know you're at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry this may sound surprising but you are one of the most famous wizards of the twenty-first century,"

"I know I've been learning magic for over a year wandlessly as you saw when I burned your arm into oblivion." Harry chuckled at that last bit.

"Yes well legally you can't start learning magic until your eleven but I'm sure that an exception in your case can be made." Dumbledore's plan was coming to together perfectly no problem what so ever he could warp Harry into a nice little knight on the chess board then he could send in the troops well I sit back as are leader of the light.

"Sounds fun but use your brains Jackass I can only go out in sunlight for a few hours tops!" Harry was almost having fun with the expressions going over Dumbledore's face.

"You are not the first vampire here i believe there is a spell that can mask your skin from sunlight you will be safe," Dumbledore didn't expect the reaction Harry gave of.

"Fantastic!" Harry shouted.

"All your supplies are in a trunk except for a wand but you can keep on doing wandless your abilities are extraordinary,"

There it was Harry new Dumbledore game he wanted a soldier an elite well let's give him one.

please review

AN: there getting longer

I would like to thank:

Snow fox2000

Foxykitsuneyouko

Dark Dragen

Omh666

Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess

Aquaflame13

Darkvampirewitch

nightwing27

Knight25

Olaf74

Bandgsecurtiyaw

Mcgurrin

XXDancerintheDarkXx

Christiana Anderson

Irishfighter

Arkenstone007

Desartratt

hpnut1


End file.
